


Синие фиалки

by Caritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Flowers, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек – курьер в цветочном магазине, Стайлз – скучающий администратор. Стайлз работает вместе с Эллисон, которой постоянно доставляют цветы от жениха...</p><p>Переведено на ФБ-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синие фиалки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [violets are blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528078) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Стайлз многое умеет. Например, подделывать подписи. Он может выиграть у кого угодно в "Четыре в ряд" и распознать любой ядовитый гриб, растущий на территории Америки.  
Но он отвратительный администратор.  
– Распишитесь здесь, – доходит до его сознания чей-то голос. Стайлз должен вот-вот выиграть последний уровень в "Angry Birds", и если сейчас остановится, то никогда себе этого не простит.  
– Ну давайте, сучки, – бормочет он в телефон, пытаясь показать этим свиньям, кто здесь главный. – Мы покончим с этим сегодня.  
– У меня, кстати, еще много дел, – снова раздается голос. Довольно приятный, как бы между прочим отмечает Стайлз, не проскальзывало бы в нем еще раздражение.  
– Да, сейчас… – Стайлз наклоняется к экрану, рискуя вывихнуть шею. – Один момент…  
На стойку шлепается картонный планшет, так, что Стайлз от неожиданности подпрыгивает и роняет телефон.  
– Подпиши ты этот чертовый бланк, – сердито говорит голос, и Стайлз поднимает голову, чтобы ответить тому, кто только что испортил его момент триумфа, но…  
– Эм, – выдавливает он ошеломленно. – Привет.  
– Может, хватит тратить мое время? – спрашивает парень, чье лицо просто за гранью привлекательности. Да, Стайлз и раньше встречал людей с выразительными глазами, мужественной челюстью или потрясающими бровями как у Закари Квинто, но он не привык видеть все это великолепие в одном человеке. Это сбивает с толку.  
Совсем не помогает и то, как на него вопросительно смотрят из-за охапки невероятно розовых тюльпанов.  
Парень скептически приподнимает свои невероятные брови, и Стайлз, наконец, стряхивает наваждение.  
– Да, я подпишу. Они для Эллисон Арджент?  
– Я… – курьер смотрит на карточку, а потом переводит взгляд на Стайлза. – Как ты узнал? У нас раньше не было заказов на этот адрес.  
– Мой друг Скотт раньше заказывал цветы из магазина в квартале отсюда, пока они не закрылись. С тех пор, как Скотт обручился с Эллисон, он каждую неделю шлет ей огромные букеты, – добродушно улыбается Стайлз. – Он такой балбес.  
У парня дергается уголок рта, когда он ставит корзину на стол, а Стайлз замечает, что его униформа, должно быть, на размер меньше положенного – ткань натягивается на груди и руках… о боже.  
– Кажется, он чем-то похож на администратора, который играет в видео-игры вместо того, чтобы заниматься… администрированием.  
– Эй, я этим и занимаюсь! – возмущается Стайлз. – Я отличный администратор. Да я за один день администрирую больше людей, чем… господи, это прозвучало неправильно, так что я просто отказываюсь продолжать этот разговор, – он тянет корзину с тюльпанами на себя, чтобы занять чем-то руки и чтобы не смотреть на собеседника, пока его щеки пылают от смущения.  
Стайлз выглядывает из-за цветов, только когда тот выходит за дверь. Вид сзади того стоит. 

***

На следующей неделе это оказываются герберы всех цветов радуги в высокой вазе из голубого стекла. Парень с цветами бог знает сколько времени наблюдает, как Стайлз раскладывает пасьянс, а потом с грохотом опускает планшет на стойку, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
– О господи, – Стайлз хватает ртом воздух. Он беспорядочно размахивает руками и едва не сбивает вазу. – Зачем ты так незаметно подкрадываешься?  
– Мне показалось, что ты занят, – отвечает парень и уже знакомо хмурится. – Не хотел тебя отвлекать, – он хмурится сильнее, когда смотрит на карты на стойке. – По-моему, тебе надо их перемешать.  
– Черт, – Стайлз собирает карты вместе и перемешивает их рифленой тасовкой – умение, которым он овладел, когда умирал от скуки на одной из лекций первого курса. – Так как тебя зовут?  
– Что? – переспрашивает парень. Он все еще насуплен, пугающе внимательно следит за движениями Стайлза, и тот (чего стоило ожидать) неудачно дергает рукой. Карты вылетают из ладоней. Одна оказывается на голове этого парня, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что перед глазами у него пронеслась вся жизнь.  
– Черт, прости, – особо не раздумывая, он перегибается через стойку и практически дотягивается до густых темных волос, когда парень поспешно одергивается. – Прости, – растерянно повторяет Стайлз дрогнувшим голосом, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше.  
– Дерек, – говорит парень. Теперь он глядит в пол, а не на Стайлза, и Стайлз заочно скучает по его взгляду. – Меня так зовут – Дерек.  
Затем он разворачивается и широким шагом выходит из фойе. Когда он скрывается за дверью, Стайлз понимает, что Дерек забыл свой планшет. 

***

– Тут, скорее всего, нужно поставить девятку, – говорит Дерек три недели спустя. Они уже разобрались с сегодняшней доставкой (фиолетовые и желто-белые нарциссы), и теперь Дерек помогает Стайлзу решить судоку. – Не здесь, – он наклоняется через спинку стула Стайлза и опирается рукой на стойку. Сегодня Стайлз закатал рукава своей форменной белой рубашки, так что, когда Дерек задевает его рукой, они соприкасаются обнаженной кожей.  
– В этом ряду уже есть девятка, – говорит Стайлз. Он вздрагивает и тянет рукава рубашки вниз, чтобы Дерек подумал, что ему просто холодно.  
– Это четверка, Стайлз, – насмешливо отвечает Дерек. – У тебя очень неразборчивый почерк.  
– Сам ты неразборчивый, – ворчит Стайлз. Руку все еще покалывает, дыхание Дерека греет затылок, и он с трудом может вспомнить, как вообще решаются эти головоломки. – У тебя есть еще время на кроссворд?  
– У меня перерыв на обед, – говорит Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует, как меняется в лице.  
– А, ну ладно, если тебе надо…  
– Хочешь, возьмем пиццу на двоих? – предлагает Дерек, доставая телефон. – Я закажу.  
– Ох, – Стайлз надеется, что на его лице не отражается выражение глуповатого счастья, которое затапливает изнутри. – Еще бы! Бери мясную, потому что я принес воскресный кроссворд, и нам понадобится протеин, чтобы с ним справиться. Давай я найду тебе стул.  
– И так нормально, – говорит Дерек, подтянувшись, садится на стойку. – Я закажу большую. Надеюсь, ты проголодался.  
– Умираю с голоду, – вздыхает Стайлз. 

– Только не промахнись, только не промахнись, только не… О ГОСПОДИ, ОН ПРОМАХНУЛСЯ, ДА ЧТО ТЫ ЗА НЕУДАЧНИК! – Стайлз швыряет попкорн в экран компьютера. – Поверить не могу.  
– Я говорил, что ты расстроишься, – напоминает Дерек. С его первой доставки прошло два месяца, и Дереку наконец-то удалось найти себе нормальный стул (хотя Стайлз не собирался спрашивать, откуда он его стащил). Он сидит, забросив ноги на стойку Стайлза рядом со спатифиллумом в керамическом горшке. – Ты же знаешь, что они вчера проиграли. Жалкое зрелище.  
– Не смей так говорить о "Метс", – одергивает его Стайлз. – Только у меня есть на это право.  
– Так почему вчера вечером ты не смотрел игру? – Дерек тянется вперед и нагло ворует пригоршню попкорна. – Мне казалось, что пропустить игру для тебя приравнивается к восьмому смертному греху.  
Стайлз стонет.  
– Мальчишник Скотта. Не помню ничего хуже. Музыка, под которую я не мог танцевать, жуткие стриптизерши и люди, которые делали боди шоты, – он закидывает руки за голову и с наслаждением потягивается, чувствуя, как усталые и напряженные мышцы спины постепенно расслабляются. – К счастью, никто не захотел пить с моего живота.  
– Неужели? – спрашивает Дерек. Он окидывает Стайлза долгим взглядом, начиная от коленей и заканчивая где-то на уровне шеи. – Странно.  
– Очень смешно, – говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза. У него сейчас нет сил терпеть сарказм Дерека. Он долго будет отходить от позора "Метс", и предстоящая на следующей неделе свадьба заставляет нервничать. – Не против, если я прочитаю тебе свою речь шафера?  
– Если только ты не заставишь меня и дальше смотреть на твои страдания из-за этой игры, – сердито говорит Дерек, а Стайлз смеется и хлопает его по руке. 

***

Через несколько недель Дерек появляется с самым любимым букетом Стайлза – дюжина больших оранжевых и бледно-фиолетовых роз, которые так приятно пахнут, что Стайлз едва сдерживает желание зарыться лицом в букет, когда Дерек ставит корзину на стойку.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты поставил свою подпись, – непривычно осторожно говорит Дерек. У него серьезное выражение лица, и Стайлз, наверное, посчитал бы его пугающим, если бы на прошлой неделе не провел с ним час за игрой в "Безумные слова" (трудно бояться человека, если видел, как громко он смеется, пока из носа не начинает литься содовая).  
– Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – подписывает Стайлз бланк, не отрывая взгляда от Дерека. – Выглядишь странно.  
– Я… да. Я в порядке. Просто подумал… – Дерек делает глубокий вдох и резко выдыхает. – Я хотел отдать их тебе.  
Стайлз прищуривается.  
– Ла-а-адно. Ты их уже отдал. Попрошу потом кого-нибудь отнести их Эллисон. Итак, сегодня у меня дженга. Это часть моего плана: все больше разрушительных игр, пока их не заметит мое начальство. Начну с дженги, а закончу крокетом или боулингом в коридоре. Ты в деле?  
– Как всегда, – отвечает Дерек.  
Дерек кажется очень озабочен цветами – стоило Стайлзу отвернуться, как он осторожно касается лепестков, или переставляет корзину на стойке, или теребит маленькую карточку, прикрепленную ярко-оранжевой атласной полоской.  
Он успокаивается, только когда Стайлз останавливает парня из отдела техподдержки и просит его отнести цветы наверх. Стайлз объясняет реакцию Дерека тем, что сегодня действительно красивый заказ, и тут же забывает об этом, когда они выясняют, как вытащить самую нижнюю деревяшку и сделать из их башни невероятное творение, на которое не действуют силы земного притяжения.  
В конце дня, когда Дерек возвращается к работе, а Стайлз заканчивает длинный онлайн-тест про то, какой он любовник ("Дикий кот!" – выскакивает в результатах; Стайлзу чрезвычайно нравится, как это звучит), спускается Эллисон. С цветами.  
– Кажется, ты перепутал, Стайлз, – говорит она, возвращая цветы на стойку.  
– Мм? – отзывается Стайлз. Он любит Эллисон, правда, но трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, когда всего его мысли занимает вопрос, какой результат мог бы оказаться у Дерека. Может быть, Стайлзу удастся заставить его пройти тест, когда тот придет в следующий раз.  
– Эй, – Эллисон щелкает его по уху, и Стайлз вскрикивает, отмахиваясь. – Читай, – командует она, постукивая красивой тисненой карточкой, прилагающейся к цветам.  
– Ладно, черт, – Стайз тянется через стойку и прищуривается, читая надпись, сделанную красивым почерком. – "Ужин на двоих, без пиццы", – произносит Стайлз и хмурится. – Вы же и так каждый вечер ужинаете вместе?  
– Черт возьми, – Эллисон роняет голову на деревянную стойку. – Стайлз, соберись. Эти цветы не для меня.  
– Это как? – Стайлз прикусывает губу. – Естественно, для тебя. Они всегда были для тебя.  
– Скотт их не отправлял, я спрашивала. И еще он не отправлял орхидею на прошлой неделе, – она морщится. – Иногда я забываю поблагодарить его за какой-то букет. Ну, понимаешь, слишком много цветов.  
– Тогда, – у Стайлза начинает болеть голова. – Если Скотт не делал заказ, зачем Дерек их принес?  
– Я звонила в магазин, и мне сказали, что для нас они не получали заказов. Мы со Скоттом уверены, что он принес их для тебя, – беззаботно пожимает плечами Эллисон, как будто только что не перевернула мир Стайлза с ног на голову. – Ты видел имя на бланке заказа?  
– Я никогда не читаю заказ. Да и зачем? Цветы всегда были для тебя, – Стайлз вспоминает, как Дерек делает ударение на фразе "Мне нужно, чтобы ты поставил свою подпись", и у него перехватывает дыхание. – Почему он это сделал?  
– Шутишь? – Эллисон смотрит на него грустным щенячьим взглядом, который переняла от Скотта. – Стайлз. Я наблюдаю за вашими брачными играми каждую пятницу. На прошлой неделе я вернулась с обеда, а он тебя тискал.  
– Он показывал, как выбивать сплит в боулинге, – поясняет Стайлз. – Все было совершенно невинно.  
Эллисон фыркает.  
– Ну конечно. Вот только он настолько в тебя влюблен, что это даже не смешно.  
– Влюблен, – Стайлзу очень хочется, чтобы этот разговор состоялся до трех часов дня, потому что сейчас от недостатка кофеина до него доходит очень медленно.  
– Ого, ты и правда не заметил его реакции, когда ты пришел в свитере, который сел после машинной стирки? Дерек, похоже, очень страдал.  
– Но если… – Стайлз возмущенно взмахивает руками. – Тогда почему он просто не сказал мне?  
– Он сказал, – терпеливо поясняет Элллисон и кивает на корзину. – Он принес тебе цветы и пригласил на ужин. Наверное, он не хотел быть настойчивым.  
– Какая-то чушь, – заявляет Стайлз. Он вскакивает со стула и перебрасывает через плечо ремень сумки. – Эллисон, поставишь их в воду? Я отойду на полчаса.  
– За что они тебе платят? – спрашивает Эллисон, вновь беря в руки корзину. – Ты хоть что-нибудь выполняешь из своих обязанностей?  
У Стайлза нет времени, чтобы ответить на справедливый вопрос, у него ответственная миссия. 

***

– Где Дерек? – требовательно спрашивает Стайлз, врываясь в магазин.  
– Добрый день, добро пожаловать в магазин "У Лоры", – говорит симпатичная девушка за стойкой и усмехается. – Должно быть, ты Стайлз. Такой милый.  
– Эээ, – Стайлз чувствует, что в ответ на такой неприкрытый восторг его решимость стремительно уходит.  
– Мой брат дуется в подсобке, – говорит она. – Вытащи его из этого унылого состояния: у нас на сегодня еще несколько доставок.  
– Понял, – говорит Стайлз. Она показывает ему большой палец, а Стайлз, улыбнувшись в ответ, проскальзывает мимо стойки.  
Дерек сидит на столе и сердито обрывает лепестки завядшей гвоздике.  
– Очень продуктивное занятие, – говорит Стайлз. – Похоже, в умении ничегонеделания ты на пару очков впереди меня.  
– Стайлз, – произносит Дерек. Он не смотрит ему в глаза и заметно нервничает.  
– Так, ладно, – Стайлз широко улыбается, перекатываясь с носка на пятку. Черт, а Эллисон была права! – Я хотел спросить, куда я должен повести тебя ужинать? Раз уж пиццу заказывать ты не разрешаешь.  
Дерек роняет гвоздику.  
– Да, – он откашливается. – Как хочешь. Мне все равно. Можно и пиццу. Я просто пошутил.  
– Хорошо, что ты сказал, – говорит Стайлз и подходит к Дереку. Он взбирается на стол, разбрасывая вокруг увядшие цветочные лепестки. – Знаешь, я не всегда уверен, когда ты шутишь, а когда говоришь серьезно. Иногда мне нужны подсказки.  
– Ладно, – Дерек спускается на пол, а Стайлз разводит ноги в стороны, чтобы Дерек мог встать между ними. Он наклоняется вперед и кладет ладонь на край стола у бедра Стайлза. – Стайлз?  
Тот чувствует, как начинает гореть кожа – так хочется, чтобы к ней прикоснулись. И словно со стороны наблюдает, как поднимается его ладонь, чтобы обхватить затылок Дерека.  
– Дерек?  
Дерек его целует, жадно и очень настойчиво, что удивительно, учитывая, каким осторожным и нерешительным он был до этого.  
Стайлз обнимает руками его шею, хныкая от возбуждения, когда Дерек кладет ладони ему на талию и придвигает к краю стола.  
– Я очень серьезен, – тяжело дыша, отвечает Дерек, когда они разрывают поцелуй. Он улыбается и смотрит на Стайлза так, будто ничего удивительнее в своей жизни не видел, и Стайлз тут же влюбляется в это выражение его лица.  
– Да, – говорит Стайлз, с восторгом наблюдая, как в уголках глаз Дерека собираются морщинки. – Я тоже.


End file.
